All I Want for Christmas
by Child Of Light 133
Summary: Short First Chapter. An Asucaga fic of the season of Christmas. Couples AxC, KxL, and maybe more.


All I Want For Christmas

Information:

It may turn out to be an Alternate Universe, not quite sure yet. I don't think I want there to be a war at this moment… but I will determine all of that later on.

Cagalli- 17 years old (soon to be 18)

Lacus- 17 years old

Athrun- 18 years old

Kira- Do I have to answer that?

Milly- 17 years old

Kira and Cagalli don't know each other

Lacus knows Athrun, but not Kira

Milly knows Cagalli and Kira

Kira and Athrun are best friends

Milly and Cagalli live in Orb

Lacus, Athrun, and Kira live on PLANTS

And everything else is the same. That's all you need to know for now!

**Chapter 1: Who are they?**

"Man! It is so cold outside. I should have brought my winter coat!" Cagalli scolded herself. Cagalli was clad in a long tan coat. It was buttoned up all the way. Around her neck she had on a long, striped pink, orange, and green scarf. She had no gloves on so she stuffed her hands in her pockets. You could see by just looking in her golden orbs that she was miserable.

It was the middle of December and snow was thick on the ground. One look outside and you would look at it all in awe. It was always a beautiful winter in Orb, much prettier than anywhere on Earth or on the PLANTS (A/N: I think they have winter: p). You couldn't help but stare. No one could resist just stopping and enjoying the scenery… well, that is everyone but one young girl. And the reason for that? She was COLD!

"Stupid winter. Always has to ruin the mood. And gives me a stupid cold…aah… aah…achoo!" Cagalli mumbled rather loudly.

You see, she used to love the winter, until that is her mother died (A/N: Just pretend with me OK?). Her mother loved winter and Christmas. Yet on the tragic Christmas Eve when her mother (A/N: what's her mother's name? I'll make one up for now!), Lesley, died. Neither Christmas, nor winter was ever the joyful time of year for her again.

As Cagalli trudged through the snow to her house she kept on rambling on and on about how winter is horrible and how she wished there would never be another one again and so forth. While doing so, she abruptly turned her head up at once for it sounded like her name was being called.

She turned her head in every direction, yet found no one. She just shrugged it off and kept walking, stuffing her hands in her pocket once again. But she soon heard it again, this time louder. She looked around again and was about to give up when she spotted the culprit.

Cagalli couldn't help but laugh. Her friend Milly was running to her, frantically waving her arms, trying to get the blonde's attention.

Miriallia was wearing a not so long orange jacket that was a bit puffy but kept her warm. On the hood of the jacket was fake orange fur with orange draw-strings hanging down the fur. She also had a matching pair of gloves on. Her jacket was zipped up all the way but you could still see a bit of her shirt through. And like Cagalli, she was wearing a neat pair of blue jeans. Although hers showed off her curves more than Cagalli's.

"What's so funny?" Milly inquired once she was next to Cagalli, trying to catch her breath.

She had her hands on her knees, her back arched, gasping for breath.

"Oh, nothing really. Just YOU!" and Cagalli began to burst out hysterically.

Milly gave her a questionable glance and then said, "You haven't laughed in a while, have you?"

"No, I haven't" Cagalli said glumly. "But enough about me, how has it been going with you? I haven't seen you in the longest time!"

"Well, nothing much… um… I just started my year and training to get my master's degree. But that's pretty much it. How's it been going with you?"

"Same old, same old. All those etiquette lessons and "How to Be the Perfect Princess" lectures. It really gets on my nerves. I really don't want to be a princess. Oh! And my birthdays comin' up soon! But I have to throw some stupid ball with a bunch of stupid old guys coming and other stupid people that I don't know!"

"Wow, Cagalli, you really haven't changed all that much!"

"Is that an insult?" Cagalli asked a bit threateningly (out of instinct of course!).

Milly quickly waved her hands in front of herself as if to somehow block any physical harm that might come her way. "NO! Uh… of course not. Why would it be? I mean I love the old Cagalli. The one that I became friends with. So why in the world would I insult you?" she said rather frantically

At this Cagalli couldn't help but crack a genuine smile, one that hadn't been seen for a couple of months, even years.

"Wow. You seem happy for a change." Miriallia smiled knowingly. "So, want to go get some coffee?"

"Thank you, but I am really tired and I just want to get home. Maybe some other time. It was really nice seeing you though!" And with that Cagalli walked off waving at her friend while she waved back.

6969696969699696969696969699696969696969696969696969696969

"I'm home!" Cagalli shouted as she walked through the front door. As she took off her coat she mumbled, "Not that anyone cares." She began to walk to her room. Once in there she decided to take a rest and forget all of her worries and stresses. She plopped down onto her bed and shut her eyes, falling into a deep and much needed sleep.

_**Cagalli's Dream (in her POV)**_

_I am in a dark place of nothingness and it begins to take form. I see buildings and trees and plants, all in full loom. The sky begins to take form and it is the most majestic sky blue I have ever seen. A sidewalk appears below me and I begin to have a sinking feeling and then I fall. I land on the sidewalk._

_I am walking, to nowhere, and I can't stop myself. I just kept on walking, but when I look down, my feet aren't even moving. All of a sudden, I stop, my legs feeling as though they just ran a marathon. I look onwards and see someone. I see a man, with dark hair. It's all really blurry. He is walking closer to me… his hair seems to be a mix between a black and a blue? He stops walking and looks toward my direction. Yet he does not look at me, he looks through me. I whirl around causing my head to spin. I grab my head in pain and try to focus on what was behind me._

_I see another man. His hair is brown. It's a complete mess. Yet I can't focus on his features. The man smiles, waves and then walks away. I all of a sudden I turn back to face the first man I saw becoming dizzy all over again.. But this time he is with someone else. He is coming closer and I can now see a girl with long, flowing pink hair. They come closer, but the more they do, the more blurry it gets. They are inches away and I can hardly see anything else. Just a mix of colors, my legs are heavy, my head pounding, and then…_

Cagalli burst up from her laying position. She was covered in sweat and her golden hair was matted against her head. Her eyes were wide from the sudden outburst but then after taking many gasps of air she begins to calm down her rapidly beating heart.

She looked down into her shaky hands and only one thing was on her mind… _who are they?_

**How was the story? Don't forget to review please!**

**Sorry I didn't get to finish the whole story like I had said I was going to do. I will try to finish it quickly but at least it can be a bit longer now.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
